Embracing TONIGHT
|Story Romaji Title = Dakishimete tunaito |Adopted = Anime episode 38.0}} is the 183 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Keima had just declared to Ayumi that he would be his true self, and only his true self. As he rode the horse in his princely outfit, Keima invited Ayumi to come over to him. Meanwhile, behind one of the surroundings houses. Haqua and Chihiro were still hidden, as Haqua observed that Keima would stick to going down the game route until the very end. Chihiro wondered why he was doing this, even though his "little drama" had already been exposed to Ayumi. After a moment of thinking, Ayumi admitted that she understood his feelings. Therefore, she counter-proposed to Keima to marry her. This proposal made church bells ring within Keima's head, while leaving Haqua and Chihiro in complete surprise. Looking at Keima, Ayumi claimed that if he loved her that much, he should be able to at least accept her offer of marriage. Believing that Keima was all talk, Ayumi was about to doubt his love, until he said he would marry her. This time, Ayumi is the one who was surprised, but Keima said that there were some conditions. To Keima, marriage is an ending among endings, therefore it cannot happen unconditionally. Because of this, Keima told Ayumi that he would agree to marry only if Ayumi fulfilled the following conditions: first, at the very least, they were destined ever since childhood; second, at the minimum, a dramatic proposal was enacted; third, at their marriage there would be a kiss, in a church, with "Happy End" in the background. Ayumi immediately complained at the absurdity, for at the least, she wouldn't be able to fulfill the condition of "childhood destiny". Keima only responded proudly that the ideal was a dual fate of past and future. Finally, Keima talked back to Ayumi, saying she was the one who was all talk. As Ayumi did not have any wish to fulfill such ideal conditions, Keima was the one who was truly serious about marriage. Suddenly, in anger, Ayumi threw Keima off the horse he was riding. As he was being dragged off into Ayumi's house, Keima wondered what was happening. upon entering, Ayumi called for her parents. As they were about to sleep, the parents woke and came down to the living room. Ayumi's mother served tea while her father asked why her "friend" was with her. Bluntly, Ayumi declared that she is going to become a bride with this 'friend' to be her 'husband', which took her parents by complete surprise. Ayumi glared at Keima, asking if he was ready to give up, but he did not accept defeat. Keima went along with her ploy and introduced himself politely. He apologized for being such an impolite man for coming at such a late hour, but Ayumi's father forgave him on that account. Ayumi's father then complained as to why they wanted to marry, for the two were still young. Keima said that he was serious, because he had stolen Ayumi's "first time". Both Ayumi and her father took these words in the wrong way and started stomping Keima in anger. With her father filled with a killing intent, Ayumi asked what was Keima's reason to say such things. Outside one of the windows, Haqua and Chihiro observed the mayhem. Haqua knew that Keima was trying to set the pace, as Ayumi was intending to pick a fight with this family meeting. Meanwhile, Chihiro was worried, as she did not want Ayumi to go along with Keima's pace. At the stairs in the house, Keima and Ayumi stopped there as Ayumi's father yelled out in rage. Ayumi's mother tried to stop and have them listen to the young couple's story, but the father was in no mood to do so. Abruptly, an "earthquake" started, As it shook the city area, Haqua observed that this tremor was not an earthquake, but more possibly something done by vintage. When the "earthquake" had stop, Ayumi was the first to speak, asking if Keima was fine, which was a surprise to him. The father wondered if the young couple was okay. the parents talked about the tremor occurring frequently recently, along with a strange noise sounding. but this peaceful talk is broken when the father went back to chasing Keima. On top of the Takahara's household roof now, Keima told Ayumi that he could only prepare so much. She wondered what he had meant, but before she could ask what he was talking about, Keima shouted out to Ayumi's parents that he was going to propose. As he took off his cape, Keima said that he had a gift for Ayumi. Blowing in the wind, Keima held a white wedding dressing, presenting it to Ayumi. With the whole Takahara family taken by surprise yet again, Keima declared that Ayumi was the first heroine and will be the last heroine. Now taking off his coat, Keima revealed a white wedding suit. He proposed to Ayumi to marry him, which she agreed to. After a short pause, Ayumi spook about Keima, how she couldn't understand his actions and how he was incomprehensible and selfish. How he was a womanizer, misogynistic, idiotic and foolish, smart and sly, cold but kind, a good person yet cruel, and a liar though honest at times. Even with all of these characteristics labelled upon Keima, she still trusted him. Yet, she asked him to tell her that he loves her. Only then will she believe his words. As she again asked if he truly loved him, Keima stood frozen. Can he say the words "I love you" to Ayumi for real....? Trivia *The title of this chapter is a reference to Toshihiko Tanaka's 32 single in 1988, "Dakishimete TONIGHT". References Category:Summary